


Enough

by VictorianBreaker



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spoilers, That movie gave me all the feels, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianBreaker/pseuds/VictorianBreaker
Summary: "Thank you for bringing him back to me."Originally posted to tumblr.





	Enough

Diana stares at the picture and gently brushes a fingertip over Steve’s face. She hasn’t forgotten a single line. Her face in the picture is the same she still wears. She was so much younger then, so much more naive.

Sometimes, she allows herself to dream of what life would’ve been like if Steve hadn’t taken the plane. How they would’ve danced with the others in London when the war ended. Traveled to Paris and New York, anywhere he wanted. How he would’ve taught her about his world, how to navigate it. Or maybe even raised a few children and she would teach them to fight and he teach them to dance.

But she laughs at herself and waves away the ghosts of what never was. Even if he had lived, he would surely be dead now. He had died a hundred years ago, and even Diana can not fight Death himself.

There is no use distracting herself with useless what-ifs.

He would still be dead and she would still be young. And alone.

But still, the memory of him is enough most nights. 

So, she writes to Bruce, ‘Thank you for bringing him back to me’, and she puts the picture by the watch and gently closes the door.

The memory of him is enough most nights. And it will be enough tonight, too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A WonderTrev Podfic Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172420) by [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4)




End file.
